Star wars: raise of the empire - Avalon legacy
by novadragon1000
Summary: Terra Avalon has fallen to the dark side
1. prologue - The dark knight

**The dark knight**

Terra now trains as a sith apprentice since her fall to darkness as a result of a trap set by the sith about a year ago. Terra now 21 years old and her brother now 22 and a jedi shadow. Terra's training consists of mostly battles with droids programed to act like people, Dooku deliberately taught her to use Juyo form teaching her to channel her emotions into her weapon and increasing her force power at the same time using force crush.  
Her daily life in the empire consists of serving as Dooku's personal knight and doing work as his enforcer whenever he needed someone to be put down he sent Terra to deliver judgment. Terra did it without ever questioning orders form her master, her face hidden behind a black mask so no one know who she was and became known as the black knight.  
Now for the first time in nine months Dooku came to Terra for a mission telling her to go to the Jedi temple to steal 3 jedi holocrons, should any resist kill them now is their turn to fear you he tells her.

" _yes master_ " was Terra's response. She then puts on her mask and boards a waiting imperial shuttle with a small army of imperial soldiers with at least 50 men. and setting a trap to lead the other jedi astray sending a message to the Jedi temple to whom they know as Terra with her master killed and Raigho's memory erased, Terra is believed to had been dead or missing in action.  
Terra tells the Jedi Order of a false event occurring in the outer rim as they land in coruscant and raids the Jedi temple at dusk.

Raigho just returns from his mission and feels something is not right and gos to the library finding someone there holding 3 of the holocrons. and demands that the person holding them to put them on the ground and walk away always avoiding battles. The raider looks at the jedi in the hallway and remains silent and attempts to run. Raigho gives chase but eventually loses the trail. He then looks around for strange activity, while the raider slips outside and heads to the shuttle.

Determined not to give up Raigho does a search around the temple grounds and catches the raider talking to its team, Terra senses someone's approach she then jumps aboard and tells the captain to take off. The engines then make a loud roar and the transport then takes off into space.


	2. Chapter 1 - Naboo crisis

**Naboo crisis**

Terra returns to her master who tells her "_good work_ " and tells her to deliver them to Palpatine the holocrons contained the blueprint of the Desolator super weapon created by Darth Angral, one of the other 2 contained the secrets held by the Avalon family created by Terra to record her experiences the last one blueprints of three super weapons made by the republic Planet Prison, Shock Drum, and Death Mark laser.

The holocrons are then brought to Palpatine who begns researching to build a new superweapon and Terra is then instructed to record its progress and take notes of its design without telling Dooku and to guard this holocron. Terra then returns to Dooku reporting that the mission is complete.  
Terra becomes a double agent on one side she aids Palpatine and on the other side as dooku's enforcer and guardian in his movement. Palpatine and Dooku also known as, Darth Sidious and Darth Tyranus made preprations for war against the republic planning to use droids and needing commanders for those forces made. Sidious considered a Kaleesh leader named Grievous a candidate due to his skill in warfare, and ordered his apprentice to enlist Grievous to their cause.

Dooku in turn spoke with San Hill of the InterGalactic Banking Clan about recruiting Grievous. Grievous had previously been the head of the Banking Clan's droid army, but had left to fight in a war on his homeworld. San Hill, Dooku and Poggle the Lesser—who had remained an ally of Dooku's—then hatched a plan to cripple Grievous and rebuild him as a cyborg warrior under their control. They arranged for an ion bomb to be planted on Grievous' shuttle, Martyr. The shuttle was altered so that Grievous would be ejected when the bomb exploded.

Grievous was gravely injured in the explosion of Martyr, and by the time Dooku reached the site of the crash, he was already dying. Only a heart stun preserved his life long enough for him to be transported to Geonosis. While Grievous was being shipped to the Geonosian homeworld, Dooku returned to his own homeworld Serenno to collect the blood of Sifo-Dyas, whose corpse was stored there. On Geonosis, what was left of Grievous was encased in a metal body, rebuilding him almost completely. The resulting creation retained only most of the brain, the eyes, and a sack of internal organs from the original Kaleesh. Even Grievous' brain was altered and augmented to make the general a more effective tool of war. In addition, Sifo-Dyas' blood was transfused into Grievous during his reconstruction as an experiment in midi-chlorian transplantation. The result of the experiment perserved and save the life of Grievous. Dooku became quite pleased with this result training Grievous in lightsaber combat, turning the cyborg into an expert duelist. Dooku now had a commander to lead droid armies in the upcoming galactic war, something the Count had no desire to do himself.

Terra then records the plans for the weapon the death star for Palpatine, never staying in the same place for more than a few months alternateing between Palpatine and Dooku. Palpatine then launches his first phase and blockade Naboo, and attempts to settle the conflict by sending two jedi knights Obi-wan and Qui-gon as peacekeepers and tlls the tradeship to land and kill the two jedi.

The two Jedi were able to escape the assassnation attempt and stow themselves aboard two separate Federation landing crafts leaving for the surface of Naboo. Amidala then contacts Gunray expressing her disapproval of their blockade of Naboo, with Gunray explaining that they wouldn't have done it without the approval of the senate. Gunray, after ending communications with her, also tells his aide that they should disable all communications on the planet in case she suspected their invasion. Meanwhile, Amadala was conversing with Senator Palpatine regarding the recent attempt at negotiations with the Trade Federation via hologram only for it to short out. Bibble suspected that the shorting out of communications was the first sign of an invasion from the Trade Federation.

On the planet's surface, Qui-Gon saves local native outcast Jar Jar Binks from being crushed by an MTT. Later, STAPs attack but are destroyed by Qui-Gon. Jar Jar Binks shows the two Jedi the way to an underwater Gungan settlement, Otoh Gunga, escaping the Trade Federation army. Meanwhile, the Trade Federation invades Naboo and captures their leader, Queen Padmé Amidala. The Jedi meet the Gungan leader, Boss Rugor Nass, and ask him to help the people of Naboo, but Nass refuses and sends them off in a bongo submarine. They are attacked by an opee sea killer and a colo claw fish but both fish are eaten by a sando aqua monster. The Jedi, with Binks in tow, reach Theed, the capital city of Naboo, and rescue Queen Amidala from the Trade Defense Force. They depart for Coruscant, the Galactic Republic's capital planet, to ask for help from the Senate. An astromech droid named R2-D2 manages to repair the Queen's starship and they narrowly escape an attack from Federation battleships.

Due to the damage the ship's hyperdrive sustained in the attack, the Queen's party is forced to land on the desert planet of Tatooine for repairs. While searching for a new hyperdrive generator, they befriend young Anakin Skywalker, a slave boy, whose master is Watto, a Toydarian junk dealer. Anakin is gifted with piloting and mechanical abilities, and has built an almost-complete droid named C-3PO.  
Qui-Gon Jinn senses a strong presence of the Force in Anakin, and feels that he may be the Chosen One who will fulfill a prophecy by bringing balance to the Force. By entering Anakin into a podrace, Qui-Gon orchestrates a gamble in which the boy will be released from slavery and they will win the parts needed for their ship. Anakin wins the race and joins the team as they head for Coruscant, where Qui-Gon plans to seek permission from the Jedi High Council to train Anakin to be a Jedi.

Palpatine then sends Darth Maul to kill the two Jedi and capture the queen. Terra then asks him " _now what must I do ?_ " Palpatine had other plans for Terra in case his apprentice fails and does fail in the resulting battle but not before killing Qui-gon on a battle.

Palpatine is then elected Chancellor and arrives to congratulate Queen Amidala on her victory, as Nute Gunray is sent to stand trial for his crimes after the conflict


End file.
